papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7 (PM)
Chapter 7: A Star Spirit on Ice Chapter 7 is synopsis here Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Avoiding encounters on Shiver Mountain soon Avoiding encounters in Crystal Palace soon Ultra Boots Block Puzzle Skip soon Optimal Statue Puzzle Solve soon Skips and Glitches Murder Skip (AKA Early Herringway / Early Mystery Solve) Murder Skip is series of cutscene skips that skip the "murder" event in Shiver City. Murder Skip is made possibly by using a Lakilester Clip to enter the locked house, giving you acces to Herringway earlier than normal. Currently this glitch is exclusive to the any% no wrong warp category. * See Murder Skip * See Lakilester Clipping Chapter 7 Sushie Glitch The Chapter 7 Sushie Glitch if the most notable Sushie Glich in the game, and the only one currently used in a speedrun. Performing a Sushie Glitch allows Mario to ride Sushie on land, which allows Mario to ride sushi from Shiver City until halfway up Shiver Mountain. This skips a significant portion of Chapter 7, including the Monstar fight, traveling to Starborn Valley, the snowman quest, and several puzzles on Shiver Mountain. Currently this glitch is exclusive to the any% no wrong warp category. * See Chapter 7 Sushie Glitch * See Sushie Glitch Chapter 7 Staircase Skip Chapter 7 Staircase Skip is a Japanese exclusive glitch that allows you to skip a long cutscene that is so boring that even Mario falls asleep. The trick is done using a lakilester clip followed by a series of out of bounds jumps to skip getting the Star Stone and raising the icy staircase. Currently this glitch is exclusive to the any% no wrong warp category. * See Chapter 7 Staircase Skip * See Lakilester Clipping Peach Warp Peach Warp is a glitch that allows Mario to trigger the next chronological Peach cutscene, therefore allowing Mario to skip to the end of the current chapter. This glitch is used to skip the majority of chapter 6 and all of chapter 7 in any%, and is used to skip the majority of Chapter 7 in All Cards. Peach Warp is banned in any% no wrong warp. * See Peach Warp * See Lakilester Clipping Mirror Clip Mirror Clip is a Lakilester Clip performed inside Crystal Palace that allows you to skip a "required" duplighost fight, as well as having to traverse down a hallway. Performing Mirror Clip has the odd side effect of reversing the controls in some rooms in Crystal Palace. Mirror Clip cannot be performed until you obtain the Blue Key, otherwise a softlock will occur. * See Mirror Clip * See Lakilester Clipping Chapter 7 Kooper Skip Chapter 7 Kooper Skip is a cutscene skip that can be performed during the "guess Kooper" event in Crystal Palace. With good positioning, Mario is able to spin past the area into the next loading zone, allowing Mario to skip the cutscenes related to the event. There are two different setups for this trick. * See Chapter 7 Kooper Skip * See Spinning Bosses/Required Fights Check the routes for the latest stradegies! Alot of stuff here tends to get outdated quickly. Category:Paper Mario chapters